


but there's hope in this admission

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: I can't stop creating short fics for this fandom, I'm sorry [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brain Damage, Double Drabble, Gen, Healing, Hopeful Ending, Injury Recovery, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: The piano felt cold underneath Fitz‘ fingers. He had not played in a very long time.





	but there's hope in this admission

**Author's Note:**

> Another one. Fitz deserves healing. ♥️  
> The title is from Hurts' _Help_.
> 
> **Again, a big thank you to J, who always puts up with me writing nothing for seven months only to send seven short stories to her at once. You rock.** ♥️

The piano felt cold underneath Fitz‘ fingers. He had not played in a very long time and he wasn’t entirely sure he still could. Not with his brain blocking and twisting everything.

But he could feel the sadness inside him and he could feel the words on his tongue, felt his fingers twitch with the notes not yet played. Carefully, he pressed the first few keys. And like a domino, his hands slowly found the next ones. And the next.

The world around him faded to nothing. His breathing evened out when he realized that, even though his brain might not know what to do, his hands did. They remembered. For the first time since waking up he felt like his body was still his. He caught himself humming along. Maybe... maybe he could? 

When he started and tried to sing along, his voice cracked. Inside him the anxiety stirred _oh no I won‘t ever sing again_ , but he suppressed it. He knew this song’s lyrics by heart. When he tried again, he could hear his voice, clear and real. The song was sad and heartbroken, but there was hope in it.

And for once, Fitz felt that hope again. 


End file.
